


It's Really Cold

by adorebranstark



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Cold Weather, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Hoth (Star Wars), Love Confessions, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21726394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorebranstark/pseuds/adorebranstark
Summary: Luke and Han keep each other warm on one of the coldest nights while staying on Hoth.
Relationships: Luke Skywalker/Han Solo
Comments: 5
Kudos: 213





	It's Really Cold

The nights melded together as the coldness of his room never failed to make him feel numb and unhappy. Luke Skywalker hated the cold. He had grown up in a planet that always felt like summer, and the warmth was all he'd ever known. Now that he was on Hoth though with The Alliance, frigid temperatures was all that he felt.

The base was also very poorly heated and whenever Luke had to go on a mission outside the wall, he dreaded it. What was worst of all though, was that the weather decided to play against his favor and cast a huge snowstorm the next few days.

Luke shivered in his room, under a few blankets and layering on his shirts didn't seem to help him while he felt like ice. He tossed and sighed for too long before he knew he wouldn't get any sleep for a while in these conditions. 

His quarters wasn't big at all, especially since there were many others that housed the rest of the crew for the time being. Yet somehow, it made it feel more icy. Like the planets harsh winds swept through the door to the base. 

Luke knew that staying here wasn't going to solve his problem of trying desperately to get warm, so he got up and wandered for a bit. Stepping out of his room and just keeping himself composed while he tried to stop his teeth from chattering. He wasn't really looking for anything or anyone, but somehow fate was restored in Luke's heart when he saw a friend who just so happened to still be awake at this hour.

Han Solo was working on the Millennium Falcon tiredly and obviously freezing as well. Luke tried to think of a reason that Han would even want to be awake at such late of an hour, and even still working on that ship as always.

He walked over and looked up to his friend, who noticed his company.

"What're you still doing awake...?" 

Han sighed and shivered unnoticed before setting his tool down and climbing down to reach Luke's level. 

"Ahh, you know. Couldn't sleep well, plus it's about negative 100 degrees in this trap, kid." 

Luke chucked and nodded, wrapping his arms around his chest in hopes for warmth. "I hate the cold. Tattooine was always warm, this place is awful."

Han in returned flashed a sleepy smile and agreed. "Yeah, it drains a lot in you. Chewie can barely put up with it either."

"I don't blame him." Luke fell silent for a while, avoiding his gaze as he thought about what he could do to return to his sleep and stay warm. Han nodded again, sleep was catching up to him too.

"Hey Han... would you come sleep with me for tonight? You know.... to stay warm. We could keep each other warm?"

He felt his cheeks fill with color against his cool pale skin, as he saw Han agree. It made him relieved and also admittedly happy because he wanted to feel the heat again.

Luke and Han walked quickly back to his room without conversation. Both boys were freezing and exhausted from the desolate planets harshness to them. They quietly entered the room and Luke layed down on his small bed first, letting Han slip on after him.

He pulled the few blankets over both of the two and Han wrapped his arms around Luke as he cuddled up against him. His breath warmed as he flushed his face against Hans chest. Both boys clinging against each other to no longer have to deal with the shivering anymore.

Luke fisted his shirt and Han had brought his hands to Luke's upper back and at the end of his blonde hair. He could feel the connection between the two and it brought him to close his eyes.

"I think it's working," Han whispered into Luke's hair. He no longer was shivering and no longer felt the cool breeze of the winter snow.

His stomach felt like butterfly's and he softly agreed with his friend. "I feel a lot warmer," he breathed and blinked a few times in the darkness. Maybe it was his emotions getting the better of him, or maybe he wanted to spill his feelings, but then Luke blurted out a quiet whimper of a compliment to the other. "You smell good,"

It was Han's turn to blink a few times in response. He thought the kid was just tired and would probably forget everything the next morning and they would go back to continuing on with their work, then spend the nights together keeping warm in each other's embrace mutually. 

Han smiled against his head. "What'd you say?" He questioned with a whisper.

"Nothing. Nevermind. Good night Han." Luke flustered, embarrassed by his feeling and then closed his eyes against the others warm chest again.

Han sighed and moved Luke's head so he look into the others eyes in the darkness. "Thanks, Luke." He pressed with a smile. A smile that made Luke want to melt in his arms right there.

He kissed the top of Luke's hairline in response, on the brink of his forehead that was beginning to gain it's warmth again. "Good night, kid." 

Luke blushed and closed his eyes. Feeling nervous and excited at the same time. He drifted to sleep and tangled up next to Han the entirety of the cold night.

And every night after that, after long days of being in the cold that they hated. They returned to Luke's quarters, sharing warmth against each other and laying hazily in each other's embrace. While sharing soft kisses, that definitely made them blush warmth into their cheeks, to last them through the spiky winter breeze.

**Author's Note:**

> omg this is my first time writing in like three years but i saw a tweet on twitter and had to do it justice. i apologize for this trash :') leave kudos and comments! <3


End file.
